


A Struggle Together

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Financial Issues, Light Angst, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Katara, Sokka, and Suki manage financial difficulties.





	A Struggle Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Sokka whines before even attempting to slice. "I know where this meat comes from. You guys bought the sale stuff again."

Katara continues extracting water from their pump without really applying any effort. Were this a different day, he might tease her for lazy bending, but hunger trumps teasing.

"Come with us next time," Suki scolds. "You can see just how expensive everything is, and help us pick the veggies."

"Where're you going for this meat? I am counting three legs and I think it should only have two."

Katara flicks him with lukewarm water. "You'll eat almost anything."

"Still…."


End file.
